endicifandomcom-20200214-history
Endici Wiki:Manual of Style
This is an official policy that all articles are required to follow, regardless of the user or the content found. It is to ensure that all articles are uniform in structure and follow encyclopedic style. Not all aspects of the policy are mandatory. Layouts In-universe In-universe refers to articles that are about characters, locations, deities, and other content that relate to the respective in-universe realm. They are structured as follows: #Title of article #Infobox #Introduction #Stub #Main article #Behind the scenes #Appearances #Notes and references #See also #External links #Categories Out-of-universe Out-of-universe refers to articles that are about things that would normally not be discussed within a Endici universe, such as about the universe itself, fan fiction, among other things. #Title of article #Introduction #Stub #Editions #Publisher's/Author's summary #Plot summary #Excerpts #Chapters/Segments #Appearances #Behind the scenes (can be renamed if relevant) #Cover gallery #Notes and references #See also #External links #Categories Appearances Appearances refer to the presence of characters, locations, objects, and other similar things within the universe. To be elaborated further. Naming conventions It is important that article titles are given a uniform way of naming. Titles should be kept in the singular form, such as Champion, rather than Champions. The title of the article should also not include titles and ranks of characters, such as John Smith rather than Captain John Smith. Later names should be used as the article title rather than the former name, in the case that a person renames himself. In the case that the author does not have a proper name for a character or location, it should be identified in the title with the word Unidentified. For example, if there is a city in the region called Aldebaran that is unnamed, the article title should read Unidentified Aldebaran city. That being said, all words in a title that are not proper nouns should not be capitalized. Perspective and tense In-universe Articles that pertain to things within the Endici universe fall under this category. All articles here are required to follow third-person past-tense and follow in-universe terms. For example, if deities in the universe are referred to as titans, they should be referred to as such. However, articles using the section "Behind the scenes" should use an out-of-universe perspective, since the section is used for real world information about the article. Out-of-universe In short, all articles that are not in-universe fit under this category. Articles that fit here can either follow the past or present tenses, depending on the content. Articles here would use the present tense, except in the case that the content describes real world events that have already occurred including development notes. Point of view All articles should have a neutral point of view (NPOV), meaning that they provide information without strong bias. This encompasses all articles, categories, and templates on the wiki. All significant points of view should be given in regards of the topic, opposed to merely the more popular points of view (for example, not all people regarded Hitler as an evil person). Weasel words should be avoided when possible. Category:Policies on Endici Wiki Headings Headings are the wiki scripts that use to produce this Header name script. When adding more =, the header downsizes by one each =. Headings should be used to separate sections rather than bold scripts.